Coleccion de One Shots
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Tatan! Aqui les traigo lo que seran una coneccion de one shots cortos, seran de un solo capitulo o tal ves dos. Les garantiso q se divertiran, lloraran, y sufriran con mis queridos protagonistas, por sierto actualisare cada semana
1. Barba

_**Muy**_** bien aqui **esta un nuevo proyecto q empese, se trata (o tratara) de varios One shots q subire, semanalmente espero, los primeros seran mios..pero luego les avisare cuando podran pedirme lo que quieran para hacer nuevos one shots...sin mas les dejo el primero espero les guste**  
**

* * *

_**Barba:**_ Carlos decide dejarse la barba, cosa que no le gusta mucho a su novio, pero el moreno lo ara cambiar de opinión-CARGAN

-Carlos, en serio, ¡se te ve horrible!

-No es verdad, me hace ver más maduro-Se defendía el moreno mientras se acariciaba el mentón

-Si, pero yo prefiero a mi lindo e inocente Carlitos-Agregaba Logan abrazando a su novio por el cuello y dándole un suave beso

-Ho, vamos-Decía Carlos tomándolo por la cintura-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar a un Carlos mas grandecito?

-Si, estoy seguro-Respondió el castaño soltando a su novio-Y no pienso retractarme

-Pero no es justo…Tu si te dejas la barba-Se defendía el moreno abrazándolo por la espalda y poniendo sus labios en el cuello del castaño

-Solo me la dejo cuando los ensayos son muy duros-Respondía-Además, la mía es solo el candado, tú te dejas toda la asquerosa barba en toda la mandíbula

-Pero Logie-

-Nada, no pienso cambiar de idea…

Y sin decir más, el castaño salió de la habitación del hotel en que estaban y fue directo a la suya, dejando al pobre Carlos solo, por suerte, o por desgracia, minutos después entro Kendall:

-Fue una fuerte discusión ¿he?-Afirmo el rubio-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por parte de Logan, solo son unos pelos en la cara

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-Pregunto Carlos hostil mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Oye no la pagues con migo, solo vengo a ayudar-Respondió el rubio

-¿Y cómo?

-Ya verás…-Después Kendall se dispuso a explicarle a Carlos todo lo que tenía que hacer

-Aja, y como hare que Logan acceda, es realmente testarudo-Se preguntaba Carlos

-Tu relájate…De eso me encargo yo-Respondido Kendall sacando una pequeña botella de su bolsillo-Algo parecido me paso con James, y esta maravilla nos salvo

-No lo iras a-

-Tranquilo no son drogas-Respondido Kendall-Solo quiero que hagas lo que te dije y para cuando termine la cena, Logan va amar tu barba

-Más te vale…

Varias horas más tarde:

-¿Aun no te afeitas?-Pregunto Logan sentándose frente a Carlos-Si quieres puedo prestarte mi afeitadora…-Agrego el castaño con un tono lascivo y pasando su mano por su mentón recién afeitado

-Gracias por la oferta, pero me la dejare un tiempo-Respondido el moreno molestando al castaño, pero debía esperar a que Kendall le diera la señal

-Oigan chicos porque no se calman un poco-Dijo James sentándose junto a Logan y poniéndole un baso en frente-Ten, Kendall me dijo que te diera esto y que te calmes

-Gracias-Respondido el castaño bebiendo hasta la última gota del jugo de naranja, que Carlos estaba seguro, llevaba un poco de esa extraña medicina que Kendall le había mostrado

-Carlos quieres ayudarme por favor-Escucharon a Kendall desde la puerta de la habitación, el moreno se paró de inmediato y fue a abrirla, Kendall estaba del otro lado con varias bolsas en las manos, esa noche habían decidido cenar en el hotel, así que Kendall había salido a comprar la comida:

-Bien chicos acomódense-Decía Kendall sacando los envases de las cajas-Para James, un delicioso pollo agridulce

-Gracias amor…-Respondió James apretándole la mano al rubio

-Para mi amigo Carlos, un exquisito arroz chino especial-Carlos no respondió nada, solo se limito a tomar su comida y sentarse de nuevo-Y para Logan, un esplendido-

-Si si lo que sea, dámelo-El castaño le arranco el paquete de las manos al rubio y se sentó junto a Carlos en el sofá; a Carlos le sorprendió que Logan actuara así, el no era tan impaciente, y para su sorpresa cuando miro a Kendall esta parecía satisfecho

-Oye Logan ¿qué comes?-Pregunta Carlos al ver que Logan devorada todo en su plato

-No lo sé, pero esta delicioso-Respondió el castaño-Sabe cómo, a mariscos creo, ¿quieres probar?

-Claro-Carlos abrió su boca esperando a que Logan le diera a comer algo, pero el castaño lo tomo del mentón y lo jalo para besarlo con mucho deseo; el moreno se sorprendió mucho, mas porque a Logan no le gustaba tocarle la cara cuando se dejaba la barba-Wow, si sabes a mariscos…

-Lo ves…-De repente Logan pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho porque su expresión se endureció-Que asco toque esa cosa, quieres afeitarte-Agrego limpiándose la mano con que había sujetado a Carlos

-Pero yo no-Carlos prefirió no discutir con Logan, que volvía a comer con más calma-Oye Kendall esta comida esta genial-Dijo en un intento de romper la atmosfera tensa, pero el rubio estaba muy ocupado con los labios de su novio-O rayos…

-Podríamos hacer lo mismo...-Le escucho decir a Logan de forma sugestiva-Si te afeitaras esa cosa

-Sobreviviré-Respondió el moreno mordiendo un poco sus fideos; pero había algo raro, podía notar algo raro con Logan, y después se dio cuenta que el castaño no dejaba de mirarle los labios-¿Qué, tengo salsa?-Pregunto

-No, solo que, tus labios lucen tan…-Logan no apartaba su mirada de la boca del moreno, lucia tan sensual, esos labios rojos, carnosos:-Quiero probarlos…-Fue todo lo que dijo a solo centímetros, pero luego se separo de golpe del moreno-Aféitate, te quiero besar…

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Carlos divertido-Me besaste ase dos minutos, incluso me tocaste la barbilla…Y ahora me tengo que afeitar solo porque me quieres besar, solo hazlo

-No, esa cosa me da asco…-Fue todo lo que dijo el castaño volviendo a acomodarse y alejándose un poco de Carlos; y en ese momento el moreno tuvo una gran idea:

-Oye Logan, mira esto…-El moreno tomo los palillos y estiro sus labios de sobre manera y tomo el trozo de cerdo y empezó a masticarlo de forma suave y sensual, y volviendo loco al castaño-¿Te gustaría besarme?

-¿Te gustaría que te afeite?-La propuesta de Logan era en serio, se moría por besar a Carlos, pero el moreno no pensaba ceder

-Na, me gusta mi barbita tal y como esta-Respondió el moreno frotándose la mandíbula-Bueno, si no quieres besarme…Mejor sigo comiendo-Agrego mientras se estiraba en el sofá y seguía comiendo, cada vez haciendo mas y mas movimientos sugestivos con su comida, sus labios y su lengua, y Logan solo intentaba comer en paz mientras miraba al moreno de reojo

-¿Ya terminaste?-Pregunto Logan aliviado al ver que Carlos dejaba su bandeja en la mesa, se estiraba aun mas en el sofá y ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Si, estuvo deliciosa la comida-Respondió el moreno-Ho, creo que se me quedo algo entre los dientes…-Agrego mientras movía su lengua contra su cachete, dándole un claro mensaje a Logan:-¿Quieres?

-Aféitate…Y te dejare hacer lo que quieras-Respondió el castaño recio a no dejarse vencer por el deseo

-No lo creo-Dijo Carlos tapándose la boca mientras bostezaba, luego bajo su mano hasta sus pantalones y se acomodo la entrepierna, haciendo que se le notara aun mas-Dios, como me aprietan estos bóxer…

Al oír aquello Logan se quedo como una piedra con la mirada fija en la pared que tenía en frente; ya había tenido suficiente con ver a Carlos comer de aquella manera, como para que ahora le dijera aquello; empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los de Carlos que lo miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado:

-Son…

-Si, son los blancos-Le respondió Carlos con una mirada sensual y acercándosele para hablarle al oído-Ya sabes, esos que tanto te gusta que me ponga

-¿Y porque te los pusiste?-Pregunto el castaño sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Carlos, pero aun así podía sentir como se excitaba con cada palabra del moreno

-Pues, tenía pensado-Carlos sabia que faltaba poco para hacer que Logan se doblegara, solo tenía que apretar el botón correcto-Que después de comer, nos fuéramos a mi habitación, y hacerte un baile muy especial…-Agrego con un tono demasiado sensual para Logan, además que empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello del castaño con el mentón

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?-Pregunto desafiante el castaño

-Se que quieres hacerlo Logie-Le respondió Carlos llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico y tomando su miembro sobre la tela-Además, yo también me muero por hacerte ese baile…-Agrego tomando la mano de Logan y llevándola hasta su propio miembro

Y eso fue suficiente para que la poca cordura que le quedaba a Logan se esfumara, poder sentir el miembro de Carlos en su mano lo enloqueció, se levanto de golpe, tomo al moreno y se lo llevo corriendo fuera de la habitación y directo a la suya

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto James al oír el portazo que dio Logan al cerrar la puerta

-Nada…-Respondió Kendall besando de nuevo a la cara

-Kendall…¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto James con tono severo

-Nada, estaba harto de oír a Carlos y Logan discutiendo por una tonta barba-Decía el rubio exasperado-Así que decidí ayudar a Carlos a que Logan la aceptara

-Kendall, ¿no le abras dado ese mugroso menjurge?

-Afrodisiaco, James, se llama afrodisiaco-Respondió Kendall tomando a James, arrojándolo al sofá donde segundos antes estaban sus amigos y empezando a desabotonarse la camisa-Y no sé qué te preocupa, se lo pasaran genial

-Si, ya mañana uno de ellos no podrá caminar-Decía James que ya se había quitado su camisa y le estaba desabrochando e pantalón a Kendall-Te apuesto a que será Carlos…

En la habitación de Logan:

Ambos chicos estaban tumbados en el sofá, Carlos no separaba sus labios de los de Logan el cual intentaba arrancarle la camiseta:

-Oye cálmate un poco, quieres…

-No puedo-Respondió Logan jadeando-Te quiero, ¡quiero hacerte el amor como nunca!-Decía mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, pero Carlos lo debuto

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero tendrás que esperar-Le dijo Carlos poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el centro de la sala

-O vamos, ¿ahora qué?-Pregunto Logan exasperado

-Tienes que decir que te gusta mi barba-Respondió el moreno encendiendo el equipo de sonido-Y antes de que digas nada, te advierto que si no lo haces,…No te bailare-Agrego poniendo un CD de música suave

-Tengo…Yo…Debo….-Logan no lograba articular una sola palabra, quería replicar, quería decir que odiaba esos asquerosos pelos en la cara de su novio, pero, Carlos se movía de forma lenta, suave, pero muy provocativa frente a él, movía sus caderas a un ritmo lento pero sensual, su cabeza inclinada a un lado con una gran expresión de paz y sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo; y el pobre Logan, solo podía babear:

-Dime Logie, ¿Te gusta mi barba?-Pregunto Carlos desabotonándose el primer botón de la camisa

-Sabes, lo que pienso de eso…-Respondió el castaño intentando sonar recio; el pero el moreno solo termino de quitarse su camisa empezó a mover sus manos por su pecho, una la subió hasta su mentón, y la otra, la bajo hasta el borde de su pantalón, donde se podía ver un poco de su ropa interior

-Decías…

-Esta bien, admito que...-Logan solo podía pensar en Carlos y sus manos recorriendo su torso desnudo-Se te ve bien

-Mmmm…Te falto solo un poco-Decía el moreno-Solo un poco para hacerme quitar los pantalones-Agrego metiendo sus pulgares por el borde del pantalón y moviéndolos-Lastima, empiezan a apretarme

-Esta bien, si te hace parecer mayor, me gustas mayor-Respondió el castaño desesperado; Carlos no dijo nada, simplemente sonrío, se desabrocho el pantalón, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Logan, y empezó a bajarse el pantalón de forma lenta

-Ves que no es tan difícil Logie-Decía Carlos moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, y Logan solo disfrutaba de ver el trasero de Carlos y esos bóxer blancos, que el mismo, le había regalado-¿Qué, no me digas que ya no aguantas?

Pregunto Carlos al ver la notable erección del castaño:

-Es tu culpa…-Respondió Logan poniéndose de pie y caminando directo hasta el moreno-Tu me pones así… ¿Pero sabes qué?-Pregunto Tomando a Carlos por detrás de la cintura

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el moreno juguetón mientras abrazaba a Logan por el cuello

-Ahora puedo…-Decía al oído del moreno con tono sensual-Ver lo sexy que te ves con barba

_**Fin**_

* * *

_****_Bien, espero les alla gustado mi primer one shot en este nuevo proyecto q llevo...En serio perdon por subir esto y no actualisar mis otros fics, pero es q no se como continuarlos..

Sin mas, espero sus reviews, el siguiente ser: Aunque sea poco...


	2. Aunque sea poco

_**Drabbles**_

Y aqui esta un segundo one shot para esta pequeño fic, se me ocurrio de un momento a otro y no supe en que momento lo termine, sin mas espero los disfruten

_**Aunque sea Poco:**_ Carlos es un soldado en el campo de batalla, Logan un medico en prácticas recién trasladado, entre ambos nacerá algo más que amistad-CARGAN

* * *

Nombre: Carlos García

Edad: 22 años

Peso: 62 Kg

Rango: Soldado Raso

Diagnostico: Salud en perfecto estado

-Listo para que lo maten…-Se decía Logan a sí mismo con amargura mientras leía de nuevo el expediente médico de su paciente favorito

-¿Qué dijo doc´?-Pregunto el joven hombre que estaba sentado en la camilla frente a el

-Nada, estas en perfecto estado…Como siempre-Agrego Logan con una sonrisa mientras firmaba la tarjeta del paciente-Puedes irte

-Gracias doc´-Respondió el moreno tomando la cartilla y guardándola con cuidado, pero antes de irse, se volteo y miro a su doctor-Oiga doctor, le importa si lo llamo por su nombre

-¿He?

-Es que, ya son varias veces que he venido a mi revisión médica con usted-Explico el joven soldado-Y, creo que tenemos la misma edad y…-Mientras el hablaba, Logan noto como su paciente se ponía un poco colorado-Y se me hace muy raro llamarlo doctor, así que creí que no le importaría que lo llamara Hortense-

-Logan…-Le interrumpió-Puedes llamarme Logan, así me llaman mis amigos

-Genial, ¿y cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto Carlos, pero Logan, como buen doctor, podía notar sus nervios, no entendía él porque

-Tengo veintidós, igual que tu-Le respondió Logan con una sonrisa-Disculpa no es por echarte, pero debo revisar unos exámenes y-

-O si si si claro, disculpe do-, digo, Logan-Decía el moreno-Entonces, nos vemos el mes que viene-Y sin decir más, salió del consultorio

-¡Idiota, como se te ocurre echarlo de esa manera!-Se reclamo a sí mismo una vez se quedo solo-Se veía tan lindo colorado…

Logan volvió a tomar en sus manos el expediente y lo reviso con cuidado, debía haber algo, una patología, un virus, algo que pudiera poner en la cartilla de aquel joven y así evitar que siguiera en el ejercito, pero no había nada, y ahí estaba su dilema: no podía inventarse algo, iba en contra de su ética, pero no quería que llegara a su consultorio con un tiro, o sin un brazo:

-Ya, Logan, no seas negativo-Se decía mientras archivaba el expediente médico-Solo, espera un mes, y ruega porque le salga algo negativo…Jamás me imagine deseándole un enfermedad a mis pacientes-Pensó con ironía el castaño

Mientras Logan estaba en su consultorio, Carlos hablaba con la enfermera para cuadrar su próxima cita:

-Entonces, joven su próxima cita queda programada para el quince del próximo mes-Le informaba la secretaria, una mujer de avanzada edad pero de expresión bondadosa

-Está bien, gracias señora; adiós-Se despidió Carlos mientras caminaba por el pasillo blanco, bajaba las escaleras y salía del hospital; todo mientras pensaba en su consulta con el guapo doctor:-Logan…Que lindo

Aun podía recordar su primera consulta con él; llevaba un año enlistado en el ejército, y le exigían hacerse un examen médico completo cada mes para saber si estaba en condiciones; pero un día llego al hospital y lo asignaron aun nuevo doctor recién graduado, al principio desconfió un poco, pero, cuando el doctor entro en la sala, Carlos no pudo evitar reparar en una extraña sensación de empatía con aquel joven hombre con bata blanca, pálido, castaño y extrañamente, muy atractivo; no era nada nuevo para Carlos, desde su adolescencia se consideraba bisexual, y ahora, con un doctor tan guapo, pasaba la mitad del tiempo ansioso por volver a su revisión médica mensual

Un mes después:

-¿Y qué tal Logan?-Pregunto Carlos mientras se ponía la camisa

-Pues, saliste muy bien-Respondió el médico-Tienes las defensas altas, los glóbulos rojos-

-No, digo-Carlos parecía apenado por lo que iba a decir-Me refiero, a usted, ¿qué tal todo?

-Ha, pues…No lo sé, todo en orden supongo-Respondió el castaño sorprendido-Y tú, ¿Qué tal el cuartel?

-Esta bien si no quiere decirme nada, no es necesario que cambie el tema-Le dijo Carlos un poco deprimido-No debí hacerle una pregunta tan personal

-No, espera, no quise-

-Nos vemos en un mes doc´-Le dijo Carlos saliendo del consultorio y dejando a Logan con una horrible sensación de culpa

Al mes siguiente:

-Buenos días doc´-Le saludo Carlos, un poco más serio de lo normal

-Buenos días Carlos-Le saludo el castaño desde su escritorio-Oye, antes de empezar con tu revisión, quisiera hablar con tigo-Dijo Logan al ver que Carlos empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa

-Claro, doc´-Respondió el moreno sentándose en la camilla-¿De qué se trata?

-De lo que paso en tu última revisión-Respondió el castaño, el rostro de Carlos se puso serio de golpe-Oye, me preguntaste algo y no te respondí como se debe, es todo; no es que no quisiera decirte nada sobre mí, es solo que no tengo mucho que decir, no soy para nada interesante

-¡¿Pero de que hablas?!-Dijo de repente Carlos-Eres el primer doctor joven que tengo; eres de mi edad, quiere decir que te graduaste de medicina en tiempo record…Estoy seguro que tienes mucho que contar

-Bueno…-A la mente del castaño vinieron todos sus recuerdos de universitario, y no lo divertían mucho-No sé si sea bueno que sepas todo lo que hice en la universidad

-Al menos pudiste ir a la universidad-Dijo Carlos con una mirada decaída, vio que Logan ponía una cara de culpa

-No quise decir-

-Oye, espera, no lo digo para hacerte sentir mal-Se corrigió Carlos mientras reía-Lo lamento, a veces digo cosas que hacen sentir mal a los demás…Que tal si empezamos con la revisión, debes tener mas pacientes afuera y nosotros aquí charlando

-Ajajaja, tienes razón…

Al mes siguiente:

-¿Y qué tal el cuartel Carlos?

-Genial-Respondió con ganas el moreno a lo que Logan lo miro con una cara sonriente-¿Qué?

-Nada-Respondió Logan mientras le revisaba el oído al moreno-Bien, ya terminamos por hoy-Dijo el castaño mientras firmaba la cartilla de su paciente

-¿No te falto algo?-Pregunto Carlos extrañado, Logan lo miro y negó con la cabeza, pero el moreno se llevo los dedos al borde de su camisa y se la saco del pantalón, como soldado debía llevar su uniforme a las revisiones

-A claro-Logan callo en cuenta que Carlos se refería a la revisión física, no se inmuto en absoluto, como medico era algo rutinario-Termina de quitarte la camisa

-Claro…-Dijo el moreno sacándose la prenda de color verde y la franela blanca que llevaba debajo-Pero no pasa nada, digo ya firmo la-

-No, la cartilla es solo para el examen normal-Respondió el castaño-Tu examen físico es un informe escrito enviado por tu medico, ósea yo

-Haaa, ya entiendo-Decía el moreno mientras Logan le ponía el estetoscopio en la espalda y le pedía que respirara; Carlos se mantuvo callado el resto de la revisión, en parte para no molestar a Logan mientras hacia su trabajo y, la otra, porque le gustaba sentir los dedos del doctor sobre su piel, revisando músculos, nervios, tendones, todo, desde su cuello hasta su abdomen desnudo

-Bien, de la cintura para arriba está todo bien…-Decía Logan mientras Carlos se levantaba y se sentaba en el borde de la camilla-Solo un par de músculos tensos, pero es normal, con todo el ejercicio que haces

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Ese cuerpo no es fácil de conseguir-Respondió Logan señalando el muy bien formado y definido torso del moreno

-No creo que sea para tanto-Dijo Carlos pasando su mano por su pecho

-Yo también hago ejercicio-Soltó de repente Logan-Y me tomo mucho tiempo estar como tu ahora, pero yo soy un poco más delgado

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Carlos emocionado-¿Puedo ver?-Agrego mirando a Logan expectante, pero el castaño soltó una carcajada

-Lo siento, pero es tu revisión, no la mía-Respondió Logan divertido-Tal vez luego; ahora, termina de desvestirte

-¿¡Qué!?-El rostro de Carlos se puso rojo de golpe-Pero-

-Es tu sexta consulta, es tiempo de que te haga una revisión completa-Interrumpió Logan poniéndose unos guantes-Vamos es normal, si quieres qué date solo en ropa interior

-E-está bien-Respondió Carlos poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos al borde su pantalón, se quitaba el cinturón, se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba, quedando solo en su ropa interior roja, todo mientras Logan miraba divertido desde su escritorio-No te rías

-Lo ciento-Respondió el castaño soltando una pequeña risa-Es solo que…-Y volvió a soltar una risa-Es la primera vez que veo a un soldado con bóxer rojos

-Oh-Carlos se sonrojo mucho y miro su prenda roja

-Oye, no lo dije para molestarte-Se disculpo Logan señalándole a Carlos que se acostara en la camilla-Si te hace sentir mejor…-Agrego Logan-Se te ven bien

Un mes después:

-¿Y qué tal tu-

-No hagas chistes de próstata, por favor-Rogó Carlos sonrojado y recordando su examen de la ultima ves

-Lo ciento, no quise ofenderte-Dijo Logan pero Carlos se rió

-No me ofende, es solo que, no es divertido que tu doctor sepa que usas la mano con frecuencia-Respondió el moreno muy rojo y sacándole una risa ahogada al doctor

-Discúlpame pero no es mi culpa-Se defendió divertido el castaño-Yo solo dictamine una próstata inflamada, y eso solo ocurre cuando se tienen muchas eyaculaciones, con frecuencia…-Logan volvió a reír-Podrías simplemente no haber dicho nada, y yo habría pensado que tienes novia y ya

-¿Dices que yo tuve la culpa?-Pregunto Carlos con tono dramático

-"Doc´, yo nunca he tenido novia, lo juro…"-Cito Logan a Carlos con lo mismo que le había dicho-Si no tenias una vida sexual activa, lo único que podía deducir era que te masturbas con frecuencia

-Sigue sin ser divertido-Exclamo Carlos haciendo un puchero

-Vamos, no seas tan duro-Le dijo Logan para animarlo-No es para tanto no tener novia, te lo digo yo, que soy doctor y nunca he tenido tampoco; además los hombres adultos se masturban con tanta frecuencia como los adolescentes

-¿En serio nunca has tenido novia?-Pregunto Carlos sorprendido-¿Pero cómo?, yo porque vivo en el cuartel; pero tú, siendo tan guapo, como es que no tienes novia-El comentario de Carlos sorprendió mucho a Logan y a la vez, lo alegro mucho

-¿En serio crees que soy guapo?

-Pero por supuesto-Exclamo

Después de esa pequeña charla, Logan siguió con la revisión y los exámenes de Carlos, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en que el moreno lo consideraba atractivo; asía tiempo que sabía que no era normal que se preocupara tanto por su paciente, así que cuando Carlos se despidió, Logan se dedico a meditar mucho sobre esa extraña sensación en su estomago, ya cuando salió de su consultorio era consciente de que se había enamorado de su paciente.

Un mes después:

-Doctor, su cita de todos los meses está aquí-Le informo la enfermera de turno

-Gracias enfermera, hágalo pasar-Pidió Logan mientras sacaba un espejo de su escritorio y revisaba su pelo

-Buenos días doctor

-He, buenos días-Saludo Logan al soldado que tenía en frente-¿Tu eres?

-Fui asignado a usted a partir de este mes-Le informo el hombre con tono serio

-Ya veo-Logan se moría por preguntarle qué había pasado con Carlos, pero sabía que no era correcto. Se apresuro a revisar a su nuevo paciente-Enfermera, podría venir un momento

-Si dígame doctor

-Estoy buscando el expediente de un paciente-Respondió Logan revisando el monitor de su computadora-Pero no aparece, ¿podría revisar en los archivos?

-Por su puesto doctor-Respondió amable la mujer-Dígame el nombre del paciente

-Carlos Garcia-Respondió Logan

-Ha, ya entiendo porque no lo encuentra en el sistema-Dijo la enfermera-Se nos informo que el joven García ya no vendría a sus revisiones

-¿Y no dijeron porque?

-No, lo ciento doctor-Respondió la joven-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, por favor siga con su trabajo

Después de que la mujer se retiro Logan se dedico a hacer todo su trabajo de la semana ese mismo día; una vez termino fue directo a los archivos a buscar el expediente de Carlos, le tomo tiempo encontrarlo, pero después de varias horas lo logro; busco en referencias, pero no había nada, solo el cuartel al que pertenecía, pero de nada le serbia, de seguro que lo habían trasladado a otro lado, no había números ni contactos.

Decidió no torturarse más, estaba seguro que en algún momento se encontraría con Carlos, de seguro el moreno seguiría siendo su paciente particular.

Pero no fue así, la semana paso y Logan seguía muy atento a cualquier señal del moreno; los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. Al tiempo Logan acepto que era muy poco probable volver a ver a Carlos; al mismo tiempo le llego la oferta de un ascenso y traslado a otro hospital, obviamente más prestigioso y mejor pagado, lo acepto casi al instante, no quería seguir pensando en Carlos, y que mejor forma que saliendo del consultorio donde lo veía siempre.

Tres meses después:

-Dos tragos por favor-Pidió Kendall mientras se sentaba

-UN trago y un jugo de naranja, por favor-Corrigió Logan a su amigo

Una vez el muchacho que les tomo la orden se fue Kendall se quedo mirando por un largo rato a su amigo de toda la vida, y ex compañero de la universidad

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

-Si, una cara de serio que no me canso de verte-Respondió divertido Kendall mientras reía a carcajadas

-Ja-ja-ja-Rio Logan con sarcasmo-No me hace gracia que me pidas licor. Además porque me trajiste aquí, se supone que iríamos a otro lado

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero las prácticas del equipo me tienen muy agotado-Decía el rubio mientras se masajeaba un hombro-Además, aun no celebramos tu asenso…Y hace mucho que no salimos a un bar como solíamos hacer en la universidad, ¿recuerdas Logie-beer?

-No me llames así-Rogo Logan recordando su apodo de universitario-Esos días quedaron atrás-Agrego mientras bebía de su jugo y Kendall de su trago

-Que lastima, era tan divertido verte borracho-Respondió Kendall, pero no miraba al castaño, paseaba su miraba por todo el lugar, como si buscara algo-Además, de que yo era el único que sabía donde acababas en la mañana

-Cállate, no me recuerdes eso por favor-Logan solo podía taparse el rostro de la vergüenza al recordar aquello-¿Y qué demonios es lo que estas buscando?

-A la razón por la que vinimos-Respondió el rubio mientras fijaba su mirada en la barra; Logan dirigió su mirada asía ese lugar y no tardo en encontrarla, la presa favorita del rubio: alto, cabello castaño corto, piel blanca pero ligeramente bronceada y musculoso, y lo más importante, estaba solo

-En cambio, tú no has cambiado nada-Dijo Logan con ironía, Kendall era un Casanova incurable, mientras pensaba en eso Kendall se puso de pie y fue directo a la barra, Logan decidió prestarle más atención a su jugo

-Hey Doc´, que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí-

El comentario saco un poco de lugar a Logan, pero apenas se volteo se encontró con la última persona que esperaría ver, Carlos:

-Pero si es mi paciente favorito-Comento Logan-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro, gracias doc´-Respondió el moreno sentándose frente a Logan

-Vamos, hace mucho que no nos vemos…Llámame por mi nombre-Le dijo Logan, pero Carlos solo bajo su mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco, aunque el castaño no lo noto

-Esta bien, Logan-Respondió el moreno sacando su lengua, tal como lo aria un niño travieso, cosa que encanto por un momento al castaño-¿Y viniste solo?

-Algo así…-Respondió el castaño mirando a Kendall que seguía coqueteando con ese hombre en la barra

-¿Conoces al tipo que coquetea con James?-Pregunto Carlos sorprendido

-Si, es mi mejor amigo…Así que se llama James, pobre tipo-Comento Logan

-¿Pobre dices?, es tu amigo del que siento lastima-Dijo Carlos-Es del tipo que le gusta a James, alto, guapo y rubio; y James es del tipo que se hace el inocente ingenuo para atraer a los casanovas

-En cambio Kendall, es de los que busca a los ingenuos para después, bueno, tu entiendes

-Son tan para cual-Dijeron ambos al unisonó, se miraron un segundo y empezaron a reír, como si fueran dos viejos amigos-¿Quieres beber algo?, yo invito…

-Eh, yo ya tengo-Logan ni siquiera termino de hablar, Carlos se levanto y fue directo a la barra donde hablo con el bart tender; sorprendentemente, no estaba molesto, de hecho le divertía

-Bien, aquí tienes-Le dijo Carlos colocando frente al castaño una copa con un liquido azul, una sombrilla y un palillo con una cereza, y parecía que lo mismo para el

-¿Y esto es?-Pregunto Logan batiendo con la cereza el licor

-Un vodka especial de menta con brandy-Respondió Carlos tomando su copa y extendiéndosela a Logan-¿Salud?

-Salud-Dijo el castaño golpeando su copa con la del moreno, pero Logan solo bebió un poco, y Carlos igual-¿Creí que estos coópteles se bebían de un solo trago?

-Si así es…-Respondió el moreno-Pero me gusta beberlos despacio…Además que estoy fuera de práctica y no quiero emborracharme

-Ya veo…-Dijo Logan bebiendo otro poco de su bebida-Espera, creí que en el ejército no te dejaban-

-Deje el ejército

La interrupción de Carlos dejo a Logan perplejo, las veces que había hablado con Carlos sobre su vida en el ejercito, el moreno dejaba muy claro que amaba esa vida

-¿Disculpa?-Tal ves había escuchado mal

-Lo que oíste...-Respondió el moreno acabándose su bebida y pidiendo otra-Deje el ejercito hace unos meses

-¿Así que por eso no volviste a consulta con migo?-Pregunto Logan-Mira que eras mi paciente favorito, y el mas puntual

-Lo lamento-Respondió el moreno soltando una risa-Pero no fue toda mi culpa, después de terminar todo el papeleo, volví al hospital para volverme tu paciente particular...Y que crees, el doctor Henderson fue ascendido y trasladado a otro centro medico-Agrego Carlos imitando la vos de una mujer

-Oh, claro-Dijo Logan recordando su ascenso-Perdón por eso, pero es que tu no volviste y me deprimía estar hay

-Porque te disculpas, fuiste ascendido es para celebrar-Le interrumpió Carlos contento, cosa que izo reír un poco a Logan-¿Que?

-Se supone que a eso vine con Kendall; ya ves como esta-Respondió divertido señalando a su amigo rubio que le robaba un beso al amigo de Carlos-Pero te agradezco...

-No creerás que solo te diré "felicidades", ¿verdad?

Sin decir mas Carlos se puso de pie y fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, Logan se limito a terminarse su bebida mientras Carlos regresaba; y debo admitir, estoy muy ansioso de que vuelva

-¿A donde se fue?-Me pregunte mientras miraba a los lados, vi a la gente bailando, un par de chicas cuchicheando, incluso a Kendall haciendo reír a James con uno de sus chistes malos

-Me buscabas...-Me gire tan bruscamente que me lastime el cuello, cosa que hizo reír a Carlos, pero se lo deje pasar-Bueno no importa, ven, acompaña me-Me dijo tomándome de la muñeca y llevándome a la salida del bar, mientras yo decía que aun no había pagado-No te preocupes, le dije a James que pagara todo

Después de eso Carlos me saco a la calle, y antes de que le preguntara a donde íbamos un casco fue a parar a mis manos y vi a Carlos poniéndose su chaqueta:

-Te llevare a celebrar como es debido-Respondió el moreno montando en una moto negra que había estacionada en frente; de inmediato me puse a protestar, no me gustaba montar en motocicleta, era muy peligroso, además que habíamos estado bebiendo; pero Carlos me replicaba diciendo que no habíamos bebido tanto y que al lugar al que me iba a llevar quedaba lejos, pero yo insistía en que no era seguro, Carlos me argumento que era mas seguro a arriesgarnos a que nos robaran en la calle por ir caminando, no pude rebatirle aquello, pero cuando baje mi mirada derrotado, Carlos me tomo por el mentón y me dijo:

-Te prometo que no iré muy rápido...No dejaría que algo te pasara

Después de eso me puse el casco y me subí en la moto, Carlos se puso su casco y la encendió, no pude evitar aferrarme a sus hombros apenas arranco, creo que me sujete muy fuerte porque Carlos me golpeo la mano un par de veces y luego se golpeo en la cintura, !quería que me agarrara de hay!, no se porque me alarmo tanto, de seguro es que no lo dejo manejar cómodamente por estar agarrándolo de los hombros.

Aun así no quería soltarme, me daba miedo caer, y lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mis manos hasta su cintura, parece que Carlos tiene cosquillas, juraría que se estremeció cuando pase mis manos por sus costados. No tenia idea de a donde íbamos, llevábamos un rato andando y Carlos no mostraba señales de querer decirme a donde me llevaba, pasábamos las calles, los edificios y cuando llegamos a una avenida el muy tonto se olvido de la condición de la velocidad y arranco a toda la velocidad que le daba:

-_"Mentiroso..."_-Fue lo único que pensé mientras me aferraba a su torso y espalda

-Bien ya llegamos-Dijo Carlos deteniendo la moto-Logan, Logie ya llegamos, ya puedes soltarme

No me había dado cuenta de en que momento cerré mis ojos, debía de estar muy aterrado, o muy cómodo; Me baje de la momo y mire a mi alrededor, aviamos llegado al lado este de la ciudad. Cuando le pregunte a Carlos que tramaba solo me sonrío y me pidió que lo siguiera, genial ahora caminaba entre la gente mientras Carlos me jalaba, un momento:

-_"!¿Cuando nos agarramos de las manos?!"_-No es que me moleste, de echo se siente bien, mientras pensaba en el tacto con Carlos nos detuvimos frente a un restaurante de comida italiana

-¡Es aquí!-Exclamo el moreno mientras señalaba el lugar con emoción

-¿Me montaste a una endemoniada motocicleta a cien kilómetros para venir a comer pasta?-Pregunte levantado una ceja

-Daah, no es solo pasta-Me respondía Carlos mientras me empujaba por detrás-!Es la mejor pizza que puedas probar!-Entramos y de inmediato Carlos me hizo tomar las escaleras directo a la azotea

-¿Te gusta?-Me pregunto Carlos sentándose en una de las mesas cerca de la baranda y señalando a su espalda con el pulgar, me senté frente a el y levante la mirada:

-Wow, jamas había visto algo así-Desde donde estábamos podía ver toda la ciudad con sus luces brillando, los pocos autos que recorrían las calles parecían luces de bengalas rojas y amarillas, y a lo lejos se podía ver un poco el muelle y el mar, todo iluminado por una luna levemente oculta entre las nubes

-Te dije que era el mejor lugar para celebra...-Decía Carlos mientras un mesero les dejaba una carta a cada uno

-Nunca dijiste eso, gracias-Respondió Logan-Dijiste que era el mejor lugar para comer, y creo que podrías tener razón-EL la carta había toda clase de comida basada en pasta, espagueti, lasaña, macarrones, pastiche, pastel de carne y de pollo, y mi favorito...

-No se tu, pero yo pediré pizza-La vos de Carlos interrumpió mis pensamientos y me saco una sonrisa

-¿Con champiñones?-Sugerí

-Suena genial

Aquella fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, pedimos una pizza familiar para los dos, Carlos se comió como el setenta por ciento pero no me importo, charlamos de todo lo que habíamos echo en todo el tiempo que no supimos del otro, Carlos trabajo como chofer por un tiempo mientras hacia un curso de locución y ahora estaba trabajando en un programa musical de radio como asistente, por mi parte le conté de mi ascenso, y del cambio que había tenido como nuevo encargado del área de cirugía en el hospital, que ahora tenia un mejor salario...

-Y me mude a un nuevo apartamento-Termine de contar mientras bebía un poco de refresco

-Eso es genial, yo aun estoy alquilado en una habitación-Respondió Carlos-Aunque mi casera es una señora muy agradable, siempre me tiene comida preparada

-Ya veo, pero hay algo que aun no me explico-Dije mientras Carlos me miraba curioso-¿Como es que pasaste de ser soldado a ser locutor?

Carlos soltó un pequeña risa risueña ante mi pregunta, y aun no puedo creer lo lindo que se veía

-Es una historia tonta...

-Me encantan las historias tontas

-Ok ya entendí, veras, desde chiquito siempre fui el hablador de mi familia, en la escuela siempre era yo el que daba los discursos, me encantaban hacer exposiciones y me gustaba mucho cantar-Podía notar como había un dejo de nostalgia en la vos de Carlos-Pero mi papá es policía, y siempre quiso que yo fuera soldado

-Eso no es justo-Comente-Es cruel que los padres decidan el futuro de sus hijos

-Un poco, jajaja, lo hubieras oído cuando le dije que deje el ejercito-Me dijo divertido-Pego el grito en el cielo, ahora mismo no me habla, pero mi madre dice que se le pasara

-Lo ciento, pero quiero preguntarte algo...Personal

-Eso no es justo-Me soltó Carlos-Tu ya me hiciste una pregunta, ¿no debería ser mi turno ahora-Aquello me hizo reír bastante-Tienes una linda riza

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, mi turno...-Carlos se quedo pensando un momento y luego formulo su pregunta-¿Como es tu vida sentimental?

-¿He?-Aquello me sorprendió bastante y me hizo recordando una de las consultas con el-Ya te había dicho que nunca e tenido novia

-Es cierto ya me acorde...

-!Mi turno!

-Pero-

-Desperdiciaste el tuyo, lo lamento-Le dije-Además es una pregunta simple, ¿porque dejaste el ejercito?

Ante la pregunta Carlos se quedo mirando un momento a Logan y sonrío:

-Mentiroso, no es una pregunta tan simple-Dijo con una sonrisa-Veras, es que...

Carlos era incapaz de darme una respuesta concreta, primero me dijo que porque había sido deseo de su padre y me contó toda una anécdota que no venia al caso, después empezó con que era muy duro vivir encerrado en un barracón y después otra anécdota de cuando era niño, luego una cantidad de cuentos y divagaciones a las cuales ni siquiera les preste atención

-Y por eso deje el ejercito

-Te das cuenta de que, prácticamente, no me dijiste nada...-Le dije mientras bajamos las escaleras y salíamos a la calle luego de pagar la cuenta-Sigo esperando una respuesta directa

-Pero, pero...-Carlos estaba muy nervioso, y Logan lo tenia muy claro, por suerte para el moreno en ese momento un trueno ilumino por un instante la ciudad, y casi de inmediato empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de agua del cielo que rapidamente se convirtieron en una despiadada tormenta-Uff...

-_"No te libraras tan fácil"_-Pensó Logan mientras ambos se resguardaban de la lluvia-Oye, mi apartamento no queda muy lejos de aquí, si quieres podemos ir y te puedes quedar asta que pase la tormenta

-Genial, digo, gracias Logan-Respondió Carlos sonriente ignorando las intenciones del castaño; salieron y corrieron a la moto intentando no mojarse mucho

Quince minutos después:

-Te dije que fueras mas despacio-Decía Logan mientras subían por el ascensor hasta el piso del castaño

-Nos habríamos empapado-Se defendía el moreno

-Huy si por que estamos secos...-Decía sarcástico Logan al ver que ambos aun estaban goteando agua, el castaño intentaba quitarse un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente-Tengo que cortarme el cabello...

-No deberías, es cuestión de saber peinarlo...-Comento Carlos quitando el mecho que Logan intentaba mover y acomodándole el pelo-Ya esta, te ves mas guapo así

-G-gracias-Respondió Logan sintiendo como se calentaba su rostro, salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta indicada-Bien, aquí es: hogar dulce hogar...

-Wow...-Carlos entro en el desordenado apartamento de Logan, era bastante amplio y cuando Logan encendió las luces pude verlo mejor, tenia paredes blancas, y una lampara sencilla en el techo, un juego de muebles y una mesa en el centro de la sala

-Disculpa el desorden, nunca e sido fanático de la limpieza-Decía Logan acomodando un poco-Ven, secate por aquí...-Dijo el castaño llevando a Carlos hasta el cuarto de lavado y dándole una toalla-Ten

-Gracias...-Carlos se paso la toalla por los brazos y su pelo, cuando se fijo Logan no tenia camisa, solo una toalla azul en el cuello y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón-¿Que, que estas haciendo?

-Estoy todo empapado...-Respondió Logan de los mas relajado terminando de quitarse el pantalón, Carlos se volteo de inmediato y se tapo la cara con la toalla para que Logan no notara su sonrojo-Oye también debes quitarte esa ropa o pescaras una gripe

Carlos se destapo la cara y, para su alivio, Logan ya tenia puesto un shor y una franela

-No puedo, tranquilo estaré bien-Respondió el moreno cuando recupero el aliento

-No te preocupes te prestare ropa-Le dijo Logan relajado pero al ver que Logan se negaba insistió-Vamos soy tu medico, o lo era, de todas formas no es la primera ves que te veo desnudo

-Esta bien esta bien-Decía Carlos derrotado y quitándose la camisa, para su alivio Logan salio del cuarto de lavado

-Debes tener frío, preparare chocolate-Escucho que decía Logan desde lo que parecía la cocina

-!Gracias!-Grito el moreno un poco mas relajado, se quito su ropa y la echo en la lavadora, se puso una toalla en la cintura y fue a la cocina-Oye Logan, ¿me prestas un poco de ropa?

-_"¿Porque?, me gustas mas así..."_-Pensó el castaño al ver a Carlos en toalla parado frente a el-Si claro, en el cuarto de lavado tengo ropa recién lavada...

-Gracias...-Respondió el moreno caminando de regreso mientras Logan le miraba fijamente y riendo para si:

-_"Después de tanto tiempo y me sigue gustando"_-Pensaba Logan mientras esperaba a que el chocolate estuviera listo-Oye ven aquí, ya esta listo el chocolate

-Gracias, eres muy amable-Dijo Carlos volviendo a la cocina, tenia puesta una playera azul y mono gris

-No es nada-Respondió Logan pasándole una tasa con chocolate al moreno-Ambos caminaron a la sala y Carlos se sentó en el sofá mientras Logan lo miraba pensativo

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Te importa si, me salto un par de citas y me ciento a tu lado?-Pregunto el castaño, Carlos solo lo miro divertido, hizo como si lo pensara y luego golpeo varias veces el cojín a su lado-Muy cómico...

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión y hacer que te cientes del otro lado de la sala-Le amenazo divertido Carlos-Nah, solo bromeo, pero no creo que esto halla sido una cita

-Bebimos en una bar, salimos a comer pizza...-Enumeraba Logan con los dedos-Te traje a mi casa, y todo eso mientras paseábamos en moto; suena mucho a película, pero si, fue una cita

-Hablando del bar, ¿que seria de James y Kendall?-Pregunto Carlos

-No me cambies el tema-Le respondió Logan dejando su taza sobre la mesa y mirando a Carlos-Nunca me respondiste porque dejaste el ejercito

-Te dije que-

-Ya me contaste todas tus anécdotas de la infancia, de la adolescencia y demás-Le interrumpió Logan-Responde me con sinceridad, soy bueno guardando secretos...

-No es que tema que se lo cuentes a alguien mas-Decía Carlos-Cuando era tu paciente, quise contarte todos mis secretos...Hasta-

-¿Hasta que?-Logan estaba aun mas intrigado ahora-Confía en mi, ya no soy tu medico, pero soy tu amigo...

-Hasta que tu espesaste a ser uno de ellos-Soltó de repente Carlos bajando su mirada

-Te refieres a que-

-Deje el ejercito porque tenia que estar en el cuartel siempre-Interrumpió el moreno-Solo salia de ves en cuando, hasta que un día fui a una revisión medica con un nuevo doctor, un nuevo y guapo doctor, el cual me empezó a gustar...

-¿Y porque te gustaba ese doctor?-Pregunto Logan tomando a Carlos de la mandíbula y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara

-Pues, era lindo, siempre me hacia sentir cómodo a pesar de sus dedos fríos-Decía Carlos muy sonrojado-Y siempre me dejaba una agradable sensación después de salir de su consulta...

-No olvidas divertido, joven, muy inteligente-

-Ay no es posible-Decía Carlos divertido-¿Entonces, no te, molesta?, creí que saber que uno de tus pacientes estaba enamorado de ti, te resultaría...

-¿Incomodo?, que me molestaría, no para nada-Dijo Logan relajado-No eres el primero, naah, es broma

-Logan, estas, sonrojado-Comento Carlos poniendo su mano en la frente del castaño-¿Tienes fiebre?

-Un sonrojo solo es la acumulación de sangre en la cara causada por una sensación incomoda, no es solo por fiebre-Respondió un poco nervioso Logan

-Ho, lo ciento no quise-

-También, es por una sensación de nervios-Le corto Logan-Me agrada que seas así con migo, solo soy un poco tímido

-Hmm, eso es tierno-Agrego Carlos bajando su mano hasta la mejilla de Logan-Te ves lindo todo sonrojado-Agrego mientras veía como Logan posaba su mano sobre la suya

-Tienes manos cálidas...-Comento Logan entrelazando la suya con la de Carlos

-Y tu sigues teniendo manos frías-Agrego Carlos divertido

-Dijiste que no te molestaba-Dijo Logan tomando a Carlos de la oreja y amenazando con jalarla

-Y no me molesta, es agradable...-Respondió Carlos mientras Logan bajaba su mano hasta su cuello-Hace cosquillas de echo...

-¿Así que eres cosquilloso?

-Esa es una de las preguntas que jamas respondo...

-No tienes que hacerlo..-En un instante Logan se lanzo sobre Carlos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas bajo los brazos y a los costados

-!NO AJAJAJA YA BASTA AJAJAJA NO NO LOGI NO NO NO!

-Esta bien...-Logan tomo a Carlos por las muñecas y las puso sobre la cabeza del moreno-Pero con solo una condición...

-Extorsionista- AJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN AJAJAJAJA!

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Cual es la condición?-Pregunto Carlos derrotado

-La verdad no esperaba que aceptaras, así que no se me ocurre nada-Respondió el castaño con una amplia sonrisa; aquello divirtió a Carlos, quien aprovecho para soltarse del agarre de Logan, y en un segundo era Carlos quien tenia sujeto a Logan por las muñecas

-Ahora es mi turno de chantajearte-

-Intenta todo lo que quieras no tengo cosquillas-Le advirtió el castaño muy seguro de si mismo

-¿Quien hablo de cosquillas?, no yo tengo pensado algo mas-Decía Carlos acercando su rostro al de Logan

-¿C-como que?-Logan intentaba sonar seguro pero no podía evitar sonrojarse aun mas

-Que tal algo como esto...

Logan no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando Carlos acerco su rostro aun mas a el, solo podía sentir el peso de Carlos sobre el, como lo sujetaba por las muñecas y el suave tacto de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, no podía creerlo, Carlos había unido sus labios en un suave beso y justo cuando empezaba a corresponderle el moreno rompió el beso

-!Oye!

-¿Que?-Pregunto Carlos haciéndose el inocente

-NO me vengas con "que", me besaste

-Siii...

-NO me vengas con "siii", bésame de nuevo-Rogó Logan impaciente

-No, a menos que aceptes mi condicion-Agrego el moreno con un tono picaron

-Me provocas, luego me cortas la inspiracion y luego me pones condicion, eres un cinico-Le dijo Logan finjiendo molestia

-Por eso eso se llama chantaje-Respondio Carlos divertido-¿Entonces que dices?

-Tal ves, ¿cual es la condicion?-Pregunto Logan adoptando una posicion de negociante

-Sencillo, quiero cobrarme aquella revision que me debes-Respondio Carlos

-Tecnicamente, te debo mas de una revision, recuerda que no nos vimos por mucho tiempo-Resopndio Logan a lo que Carlos negaba con la cabeza

-No me refiero a eso-Le dijo el moreno hacercando su rostro al cuello de Logan-Recuerdas la consulta que mencionaste que yo tenia un muy buen cuerpo, y que tu tambien tenia un parecido-

-Asi claro, la misma en la que te hice tu primer examen de prostata-Interrumpio Logan con una sonrisa, aunque no podia evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento de Carlos en su cuello

-Si, pues recuerdo haverte preguntado si podia ver, y tu respondiste que era mi cunsulta no la tuya-Le respondio Carlos rozando el cuello del castaño con sus labios-Bien, ahora que sea tu revision

-Es chiste ¿cierto?-Pregunto Logan-Le sugieres a un medico jugar al doctor, eres el colmo del descaro

-Si no quieres esta bien-Le respondio Carlos soltandolo y acomodandose en el sofa-Podemos quedarnos aqui, charlando TODA la noche-

Logan no podia creer lo manipulador que podia llegar a ser Carlos, aun asi no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, siempre se habia caracterisado por ser necio, por no dejar que los demas se aprovecharan de el o que lo manipularan, no señor, no se habia graduado con honores en la escuela de medicina por ser blando de voluntad...

Tres horas despues:

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Carlos miran do al techo desde la cama-¿Estube bien?

-Fue maravilloso Carlos-Respondio el castaño, que estaba acostado junto a Carlos y mirando al techo-Solo estoy asustado

-Asustado de que pasara con nosotros cuando salga el sol-Decia el moreno girando su cabeza para ver a Logan-Y tengas que irte a trabajar y yo a buscar trabajo...

-Asi es...-Respondio Logan mirando al moreno

-Yo tambien-Agrego-Pero no podemos malgastar el tiempo poniendonos tristes por eso, no es el fin del mundo ni nada por el estilo

-Lo se pero aun asi, pienso que voy a perderte-

-Oye oye, tranquilo, tu no vas a perderme-Le corto Carlos levantandose y acomodandose junto a Logan-Me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte, es mas, nos encontramos por casualidad, no pienso dejar que te me pierdas otra ves, ademas, ya se donde vives...Vete acostumbrando a tenerme todos los dias aqui como invitado-Bromeo Carlos divertido

-Suena bien...Pero porque mejor no te mudas aqui con migo-Le propuso Logan levantando la cabeza y apoyandose en un brazo-Asi no tendras que estar gastando dinero en gasolina por venir tanto al apartamento

-¿Es en serio?-Pregunto Carlos sorprendido

-Si claro, solo tengo que sacarle una copia a la llave y reducir mis horas en el hospital...-Respondio Logan tomando a Carlos por el rostro-Asi podre estar mas tiempo aqui con tigo

-!Eres el mejor Logie!-Grito Carlos lanzandose sobre Logan y enredandose ambos con la sabana-Pero tendras que pasar mucho tiempo con migo, presentare el examen para la universidad en un mes y me ayudaras a estudiar

-Eres increible-Comento Logan abrazando a Carlos por el cuello y besandolo con dulzura; despues de aquella noche ambos empesaron a vivir juntos, Carlos aprobo su examen y se volvio estudiante de arquitectura mientras Logan seguia su trabajo como doctor, ni Kendall ni James podian creer que sus amigos los hubieran abandonado en el bar para irse juntos, pero aun asi se alegraron por ambos; viviendo juntos, Logan se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que podian llegar a ser el y el moreno, Carlos era despreocupado mientras Logan era muy organisado con todo, Carlos era directo y un tanto brusco con sus muetras de cariño mientras el era dulce y tierno, si ambos eran muy diferentes, pero disfrutaban tanto de su compañia que ya no podian imaginar su vida sin el otro.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, espero les alla gustado y quiero disculparme por no haber subido antes pero es que no tengo internet y ahora practicamente ni alcanzo a leer; me gustaria ver sus opiniones y sugerencias por los rev´s en verdad complasco a mis lectores ajajaja


	3. Sexy Policia

_**Sexy Policía: **_Carlos decide seguir el ejemplo de su padre y entra en la escuela de policías; ahora ya graduado con honores su primer trabajo será ayudar a un chico, uno muy lindo-CARGAN

Ponganme la fanfarria *empiezan a sonar redoblantes de fondo*

Después de mucho trabajo (es en serio, son OCHO paginas) aquí les traigo, mis queridos lectores, una nueva historia capitulo único para su deleite..

Bueno ya en serio, alguien por hay me pidió mucho que actualizara este proyecto y aquí lo tienes gus´ jaja

Pareja: Cargan (para variar)

Calificación: T

Note: DEJAR reviews después de leer el capitulo.

* * *

-Y ahora, para el discurso de graduación les presento al mejor del curso de graduandos, con honores...-Decía con parsimonia el jefe de la estación de policías-Carlos Garcia.

Pov Carlos:

Tal ves me adelante mucho a las cosas, en primer lugar !Yo no quería dar ese dichoso discurso! En serio, estoy seguro que cualquiera de mis compañeros habría estado encantado de hacerlo; pero nooo, tenia que ser yo por ser el hijo del mejor amigo del jefe; no me mal entiendan, me uní a la escuela de policías por voluntad propia, siempre a sido mi sueño seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y hoy, finalmente, logre graduarme después de dos años.

Aun así, los minutos que dure hablando frente a todas esas personas me parecieron eternos y estoy seguro de que todos mis compañeros me van a molestar por eso después.

-Continuaremos con la entrega de los certificados de graduación y asignación de grupos para los nuevos-Hablaba el teniente mientras yo volvía a mi asiento:

-Oye, Carlitos-

-¿Que quieres Sam?

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo-Soltó el chico castaño a mi lado-Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿donde crees que terminaremos?

-Jum, como si no lo supieras-Le respondí sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

-Bueno, por mi parte se que acabare junto a mi padre; !Dios! No me quitara el ojo de encima...-Dijo con drama ni amigo mientras veíamos como nos iban llamando al frente-¿Pero que hay de ti?

-Se que mi padre hablo con el jefe para que me manden al lado opuesto de la ciudad-No exagero, !me consta!, una ves mas no me mal entiendan, mi padre es un buen tipo, nos dio una buena educación moral a mi y a mis hermanos, incluso es un persona muy agradable y divertido, pero cuando se trata de su trabajo-Es muy estricto, lo sabes...

-Si bueno-Esta ves era Ken´ el que se nos unía a la platica-Yo solo quiero ponerme el uniforme...

-Tu solo quieres que Jo te vea en uniforme-Le solté con tono pícaro a lo que Kendall me miro ceñudo

-Sabes Carlitos, si tuvieras novia me entenderías-Por suerte en ese momento llamaron a Kendall al frente y no tuve que darle respuesta.

Ok lo admito, tal ves seguir los pasos de mi padre no había sido mi única razón para ser policía; tal ves, en cierta forma, quería redimirme con el ya que nunca le daré nietos, o siquiera una "nuera"...

-!Carlos Garcia!-Finalmente era mi turno, prefiero no mirar al publico, estoy seguro que mi madre esta llorando, mis hermanos deben estar dormidos y mi padre debe estar hinchando el pecho y levantando el puño en mi dirección, en serio, si le dijera ahora el infarto lo fulmina hay mismo-Estoy orgulloso Garcia...

-Gracias teniente-Recibí mi certificado y un apretón de manos. !Genial!, todo va justo como lo planee.

Un par de horas después:

-¿Oye Carlos vienes con nosotros?

-Kendall sabes que no me gustan las fiestas-Le respondí mientras caminábamos entre la gente.

-O por favor, prefieres quedarte en casa cenando con tu familia aburrido-Me planteo mi rubio amigo-Cuando podrías salir de fiesta con tu mejor amigo...

-Mal planteado, debiste decir: "Salir de fiesta para que me cuides cuando me emborrache tanto que no recuerde mi propio nombre"-Le corregí divertido mientras el me miraba ceñudo-Admítelo es lo único que hago cuando salo de fiesta contigo.

-Me haces quedar como un alcohólico. Pero vamos, dijiste que te divertía verme borracho-Se defendió.

-Eso fue antes de que mi padre te encontrara en MI cama desnudo, cosa que aun no me explico-Le recordé-Por suerte esa noche dormí en la sala, si no-Dios, aun me aterra el solo pensarlo.

-Se te abría caído la mentira-Pero hay estaba Kendall para palpar mi miedo en palabras-Aunque no seamos nada no habrías tenido forma de defenderte; ya de por si eres sospechoso, nunca has tenido novia, tomaste clases de baile, lloras con cualquier cosa-

-!Ya no lloro!-Le interrumpí pero el me miro levantando una ceja-Esta bien, no tanto y gracias por decirme lo evidente que soy.

-No eres evidente-Me dijo un poco exasperado mientras entrabamos a un café para refugiarnos de la lluvia-Tu no pareces gay, en serio, te consta lo mucho que me sorprendí cuando me lo dijiste; lo que paso es que cuando lo hiciste empece a conectar ideas y fue cuando me di cuenta que es evidente.

-Como sea...-Detesto que Kendall me recuerde el día en que le confesé que soy gay-¿Que vas a pedir?

-Creo que un _Frappucino_ estará bien-Me contesto mientras mirábamos la carta de la cafetería-¿Y tu?

-Se me antojan un par de cosas...-Le respondí enumerando todo lo que quería comer.

-Buenas tardes...-Escuche la vos de un chico junto a nosotros-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Un frapuccino y unas galletas para mi-Respondió Kendall-¿Y tu Carlos?-Termine de decidir lo que quería y le di mi orden.

Fin Pov Carlos

Pov Logan:

-Oye Logan...!Logan!

-¿He?

-Se te cae la baba...-Me dijo Lucy desde detrás de la barra. Maldición se dio cuenta.

-No se de que hablas...-Le dije sentándome en una de las sillas que tenia cerca, por suerte hoy no hay mucha clientela así que puedo relajarme.

-Si como no-Detesto cuando pone ese tono-No les has quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegaron...!Me pido al rubio!-Agrego en mi oído.

-Si si, lo que tu digas...-Respondí sonriente.

-Oh, entonces te gusto ese morenazo-Maldición, detesto cuando se sale con la suya-Debo decirlo, no tienes buen gusto...

-Deja de inventarme chismes-Le dije mientras me giraba para apoyarme en la barra-Ademas no tienes moral para hablarme de gustos, o tengo que recordarte a "Gibber"

-Ese fue culpa de Sam-Se apresuro a decir, por suerte para ella en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que todo estaba listo-Esos dos deben tener buen apetito-Comento mirando la bandeja llena en mis manos, cosa que me divirtió un poco-Déjame te ayudo...

-Solo no hagas nada vergonzoso-Lo admito, no pude evitar imprimirle un tono de suplica.

Tuvimos que andar con un poco de cuidado entre las mesas para llagar hasta la de ellos, ¿porque tenían que sentarse junto a la ventana?:

-Con permiso, aquí les traemos todo...

-Gracias Logan...

-Eh-Me sorprendió mas el echo de que supiera mi nombre a que me aya agradecido a mi cuando fue mi compañera la que hablo.

-Escuche cuando conversaban y por eso se tu nombre-Aclaro el rubio, en un segundo mi cara se paso de mas pálida de lo normal a un rojo intenso; por suerte Lucy actuó rápido:

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-Le dijo en su vos suave y su tono seguro.

-A no es para tanto, solo escuche cuando lo llamabas-Se excuso soltando una carcajada-Mira para disculparme déjenme presentarme, soy Kendall Knight.

-Lucy Jones-Se presento-Y el tomate es Logan Mitchell-Agrego señalándome, maldición aun siento mis mejillas arder.

-Mucho gusto-Respondió riéndose un poco-¿Carlos no vas a...?-No puedo creerlo, el tal Carlos ya se había comido la mitad de lo que le habíamos traído hace minutos-Un apetito voraz, como siempre. Bueno el es Carlos Garcia, esta encantado...

-Si no lo dudo-No pude evitar decir aquello con cierto enfado, se supone que cuando te presentas al menos miras a los demás a la cara-Si nos disculpan, vamos a trabajar.

Fin Pov Logan

Al día siguiente

Pov Carlos

-Vamos Kendall, es buena opción...-Le dije mientras le ponía el periódico en frente.

-Carlos quisiera comer algo primero-Me respondió entrando de nuevo al mismo café en el que comimos ayer. La razón por la que lo llame es muy simple: la situación con mi familia esta llegando a un punto casi crítico, mi madre no deja de preguntarme cuando llevare a una mujer a la casa y cuando me casare, mi padre no deja de insistir y proponer a las hijas de sus amigos y mi hermano menor no deja de mirarme con cara de pícaro. No se por cuanto tiempo podre mantenerme al margen, y ya que empezamos a trabar en unos cuantos días decidí proponerle a Kendall que nos mudáramos a un departamento:

-No se Carlos...Dos hombres viviendo juntos-Me decía-Creo que hasta Jo sospecharía...

-Pues se lo digo-Le respondo refiriéndome a decirle que el único gay soy yo-Solo quiero quitarme a mi familia de encima...

-Pero-

-Mira, tengo suficiente dinero pero si me voy de casa solo estoy seguro que terminare en un departamentucho lleno de cucarachas...-Ataje-Pero, entre ambos podemos cubrir un lugar decente y los gastos de comida por al menos seis meses, y lo mejor es que empezamos a trabajar mañana, tendremos salario y las cosas serán mas sencillas...

-Mas o menos, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas planeando todo esto?-Me pregunto en tono de broma-Se que podrías decirme todas las ventajas de una vida de solteros pero no estoy seguro-

-Te conozco-Estoy seguro de que trama algo, tiene esa mirada de pillo que tanto odio que ponga, siempre tiene que ver con algo malo, y por su puesto, terminare en medio de todo.

-Anoche tuve una pelea con Jo-Me respondió-No te daré los detalles, pero terminamos. Así que estaba planeando salir de fiesta para pasar el mal trago, ¿que dices, una doble cita?

-_"Y yo creí que iba a pedirme que le dejara llevar a Jo al que seria nuestro departamento"_-Pensé sorprendido, Kendall tiene la cualidad de siempre tomarme fuera de base-¿Y donde conseguirás-

-Buenos días-

-Hola Lucy-

-_"!Maldito lo tenia planeado desde un principio!"_-Kendall solo me miraba satisfecho mientras la chica de aspecto rebelde me miraba como si estuviera loco; pero no pienso darle el gusto, esta ves no me tomara por sorpresa-Hola señori-

-Lucy mi amigo Carlos acepto-Me corto Kendall, cosa que le saco una sonrisa a la pelinegra-¿Entonces, pasamos por ustedes esta noche?

-A las ocho-Respondió, se giro hacia mi y me sonrió-Le avisare a tu cita-Y sin decir mas se fue.

-Carlos-

-!JA!, creíste que me harías desistir forzándome a salir con una loca-Le corte señalándolo con el dedo-Lamento decirte que tu plan no funcionara.

-De echo hace tiempo que quiero mudarme-Me Respondió relajado-Y tu propuesta es buena; ahora lo de la cita, es para que te vallas acostumbrando a salir con chicos, ahora que nos mudemos tendrás mas libertad...

-¿Salir...con...chicos?-Y una ves mas fuera de base y fuera del juego-No vas a decirme que-

-Invite a Lucy a salir solo si ella te conseguía un "compañero"-Me explico. Ahora si Home Run, Nock Out, calambre, falta tegnica, tarjeta roja !FUERA!

-!Estas loco!-Tuve que contenerme mucho para no gritarle-Ni sueñes que saldré con un extraño desconocido-Se que sonó estúpido pero no tengo el humor para ponerme a pensar lo que digo.

-Hola, Lucy les manda esto-Escuche una vos a nuestro lado y vi al mismo chico pálido de ayer ponernos unas bebidas en frente-Eres Carlos, verdad.

No era una pregunta, maldición ayer cuando lo vi me puse tan nervioso que empece a comer todo lo que tenia en frente sin siquiera pude mirarlo; por suerte esta ves puse sostenerle la mirada mientras mientras le respondía:

-Si, mucho gusto Logan-Le dije un poco tímido.

-Solo hago esto porque Lucy me lo pidió-Soltó de repente ignorando mi saludo y dirigiéndose a Kendall-Y ademas me dijo que pasen por nosotros a las siete, quiere que vallamos a cenar todos.

-Gracias Logan-Apenas le respondió el castaño resoplo y volvió a su trabajo mientras a mi se me desencajaba la mandíbula:

-No...N-no me digas que tu-

-Me lo vas a agradecer...Algún día.

Pov Logan:

-Eres un idiota Logan-Es la tercera ves que lo digo, la primera fue cuando Lucy me invito a una cita doble, la segunda esta tarde cuando le dije al tal Carlos que seria su cita esta noche y ahora que no se que ponerme-Idiota-

-Logan deja de insultar a tu reflejo-Escuche a Lucy del otro lado de la puerta-¿Ya te bañaste?

-Si, ya salgo...-Termine de secarme lo mejor que pude y salí con unos pantalones cortos mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello.

-Nada mal...-Me gire y vi a mi compañera mirándome de arriba a abajo-Pero creo que es muy sugestivo para la primera cita, ¿tal ves una camisa?

-No molestes, aun me estoy pensando si ir-Le respondí, aunque debo admitir que su chiste fue bueno.

-Vas a dejar a tu mejor amiga salir sola con dos extraños...-Argumento con drama.

-En primer lugar fuiste tu la que coqueteo con el rubio-Le respondí-Solo porque tenia lindos ojos...

-Y buen cuerpo-Acoto mi amiga moviendo sus manos-Ademas no es como que te aya conseguido uno feo; no es mi tipo pero Carlos tiene lo suyo-Agrego, esta ves, moviendo sus manos de forma que dibujaba un semi circulo acostado con cada una.

-Tal ves tenga un buen trasero pero es un idiota-

-Creí que tu eras el idiota-Agrego riéndose y tomando una toalla mientras yo la miraba queriendo matarla-En serio, eres mi mejor amigo gay...

Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa en que era su "amigo gay" cuando nos mudamos a un departamento entre los dos cuando nos graduamos hace dos años, ninguno de los tenemos planes de ir a la universidad aun así que solo disfrutamos de la vida; o mejor dicho Lucy disfrutaba de la vida, yo solo me dejo arrastrar por sus planes. De ves en cuando, como hoy, me conseguía una cita, fuera doble o no, pero:

-Espero que esta no sea un fiasco como las anteriores-Le grite mientras abría el armario y miraba mi ropa.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan malo con las citas-Me Respondió, luego escuche como abría la regadera.

-Loca...-Saque varios ganchos y extendí la ropa sobre el mueble, no es que me importe realmente lo que piense el moreno de mi, es cuestión de tener buena presencia-¿Lu´ que te pondrás?-Le pregunte al escuchar como se abría la puerta del baño.

-No lo se, creo que me pondré ese vestido que me regalaron-Me Respondió mientras sacaba su secadora.

-¿El azul?-Muy bien al menos se que no combinaremos, cuando estudiábamos juntos solíamos combinar la ropa y todos nos creían pareja, desde entonces acordamos SIEMPRE desentonar y al menos pasar por hermanos; volviendo al tema de mi ropa, al final me decidí por mi franela blanca favorita, unos pantalones negros gruesos y unas botas del mismo color bastante grandes.

-¿Ya estas listo?-Soltó Lucy saliendo de nuevo del baño, esta ves con el pelo ya seco y planchado-Yo aun me tengo que vestir, atento por si llegan...

-Si si ya me se la rutina-Irme a la sala, encender el televisor, esperar a que llegue su cita, hacerlo pasar y para que luego salga ella radiante-Deberías inventarte algo nuevo, esto ya me aburre-Le grite cuando me lance sobre el sofá.

Encendi el televisor y me puse a hacer zaping...

Fin Pov Logan

Pov Carlos:

!Maldición!, no se que ponerme; últimamente estoy maldiciendo demasiado, pero es que en serio, ya quiero irme de esta casa. Hoy llegue y encontré las cosas de mi habitación todas desordenadas, mi hermano había estado buscando no se que cuando yo no estaba, nunca debí enseñarle a abrir puertas al muy bastardo. Tuve que bañarme con agua HELADA porque mi madre gasto toda la caliente lavando ropa, al menos ninguno sabe que tengo una cita, no quiero ni imaginarlos.

-Solo un par de días Carlos, solo un par de días-

-Carlos tienes-

-!LARGO!-Grite al ver a mi hermano asomarse por la puerta y lanzandole un zapato.

Muy bien ahora algo mas importante que mi irritante hermano menor, quede con Kendall de encontrarnos a unas calles de mi casa para ir a la "cita", si es que se le puede llamar así; es decir, el tal Logan parece odiarme y ni siquiera se porque.

De todas formas tengo que darme prisa, creo que lo mejor sera irme cómodo, opte por una camiseta roja y unos jeans, ha, y mis zapatos favoritos, unos _convers_ negros que compre hace unos meses. Bien así daré una buena impresión, tal de esa forma la salida con Logan se haga un poco mas amigable; salí de mi habitación al baño para lavarme los dientes, tal ves con MUCHA suerte, le robe un beso a Logan, me lave la cara y moje un poco mi cabello, mas para no sentir calor que para peinarlo:

-¿Carlos puedes ir al supermercado por mi?-Escuche a mi madre cuando baje las escaleras.

-!Lo ciento voy de salida!-Le grite y salí corriendo de la puerta antes de que apedreara con sus preguntas; de todas formas las respuestas casi siempre son "entre menos sepas, mejor", pero claro, dicho de diferentes formas.

Camino un poco mientras disfruto de la brisa de la tarde, en unos minutos el sol terminara de ocultarse; seguí caminando mientras veía como las luces de los potes empezaban a encenderse, a las personas regresar a sus trabajas y uno que otro que, como yo, salia de paseo:

-_"Bien se supone que Kendall estará aquí en diez minutos"_-Me gusta ser puntual, así que siempre llego con un rato de anticipación, me recuesto en la baranda del puente bajo uno de los postes iluminados-_"A donde nos llevara Kendall esta __ves..._-Pensé mientras mi mente divagaba, casi siempre los planes de mi amigo consisten en ir a bares o a clubes, es fanático de beber y ademas es exigente, le gusta probar de todo lo que haya en el menú de cócteles; por mi parte solo salgo a bailar, aunque me tomo un trago de ves en cuando-¿_Logan sabrá bailar?-_Pero que pregunta, seguro que sabe con lo lindo que es debe de pasársela de fiesta; espero poder bailar con el.

-Carlitos, llegas temprano-Hay viene Kendall, vaya el tiempo se me paso rápido.

-Un poco, entonces, ¿a donde vamos?-Le pregunte mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado a la estación de tren, el solo rió y me dije que nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad-¿Creí que pasaríamos por ellos?

-Y lo haremos, viven en el centro-Me respondió al tiempo que entrabamos al tren y nos sentábamos, a esta hora no hay mucha gente en el metro así que podemos charlar tranquilos-Pero cambiando un poco el tema-

-No estoy nervioso-Le ataje.

-Iba a preguntarte si no trajiste chaqueta-Me dijo sacándome un:

-¿Ah?...-Lo pensé dos segundos-!AH!

-No te preocupes, no creo que haga frió a donde vamos-Me Respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, maldito algún día le cobrare todas las que me a echo.

El tren continuo su recorrido por otros treinta minutos y bajamos como en la tercera estación, de hay caminamos casi todo el recorrido guiados por una servilleta en que Kendall había anotado la dirección, es una suerte que conozca tan bien la ciudad o habríamos terminado en el lado opuesto de donde debería ser, a pesar de que Kendall insistió que cruzáramos en unas cuantas cuadras, al final llegamos a un barrio lleno de edificios de departamentos.

Luce bastante tranquilo, calle de piedra y algunos arboles en la acera, la mayoría de los edificios parecen de ladrillo dándole un aspecto muy pintoresco a todo junto a los postes negros viejos:

-Este seria un buen barrio-Comento Kendall mirando a todos lados.

-Leí varios anuncios por esta zona en el periódico esta mañana-Recordé-Pero, quieres mudarte al mismo barrio de la chica con la que vas a salir; no crees que es muy pronto.

-Prefiero hacer las cosas que matarme la cabeza pensando en que podría pasar-

-Eres un irresponsable-

-Y tu un frustrado controlador-De repente paramos frente al que debía ser nuestro destino-Pero después de esta noche eso cambiara...Que esperas ve a tocar-

Quise replicarle, pero no me di cuenta de en que momento mis piernas me llevaron por las escaleras hasta la puerta, suspire y toque el timbre con el numero de departamento:

-Hola-

-Buenas noches-Genial es Logan-Soy Carlos, ya llegamos..._"Idiota claro que ya llegamos no pudiste decir algo mas inteligente"_-Mientras me recriminaba mentalmente vi como Kendall se reía de mi.

-Muy bien ya bajamos-

-Ok-Fue lo único que dije luego de soltar el botón-NI UNA palabra-Agregue al ver como Kendall quería acotar algo, el solo me miro e hizo un gesto con las manos como si pasara un cierre en los labios. Esperamos unos minutos, yo apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras y Kendall desde la acera; después vimos como la puerta del edificio se abria y por ella salían Lucy y Logan.

Fin Pov Carlos

-_"Dios que bueno esta"_-

Esos eran mas o menos los pensamientos de Carlos y Logan cuando se vieron, el moreno no dejaba de ver lo lindo que era Logan, lucia tan relajado y atractivo; mientras Logan no dejaba de pensar en los buenos atributos que tenia Carlos, lucia joven pero a la ves tan varonil.

Por su lado Kendall y Lucy sonreían satisfechos al ver las miradas que sus amigos le dirigían al otro, casi babeando:

-No soy una gran casamentera-Le susurro con ironía la chica a su cita cuando se acerco a el; Kendall quiso darle la razón pero después vio como Carlos saludaba con un poco timidez disimulada al castaño, el cual le respondía con tono frió y tajante:

-Creo que lo descubriremos esta noche...

-Sera divertido.

Pov Logan:

Muy bien lo admito; Carlos es, hasta ahora, la mejor cita que e tenido en mi vida, si en mi vida, no crean que exagero he tenido citas realmente malas. Carlos en si es, agradable; llevamos caminando un rato y no habla mucho, diría que esta asustado, aunque no se me ocurre de que o porque.

-¿Y que tal sus vidas chicos?-Pregunto de repente Lucy mientras cruzábamos una avenida.

-Bien-Fue la respuesta unánime de los dos, pero Kendall fue el que se animo a agregar algo mas-Ahora somos dos nuevos miembros de la policía.

-¿En serio?-Exclame y no pude evitar sonar sorprendido-Wow, jamas imagine que los policías fueran...-Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir "lindos", aunque mi mirada viajo hasta Carlos que me miro interrogante:

-Que fuéramos, ¿que?-Me pregunto, quise responderle que nada con mi tono mas grosero pero Lucy, que iba a mi lado, me golpeo el brazo con disimulo:

-Guapos...-No pienso decir lindos, !joder que no!

-!Ah!, pues gracias-Respondió Kendall-¿Verdad Carlos?

-No creo que sea para tanto-Respondió agachando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

-No hay que ser modesto...-Dijo Lucy-Si me lo hubieran dicho antes, hubiera pensado que son policías nudistas.

-_"Jum, no estaría mal ver eso"_-No se en que momento ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza mientras nos reíamos, pero en verdad me da, solo un poco, curiosidad.

Fin Pov Logan

Pov Carlos:

Bien, finalmente llegamos al lugar donde vamos a comer; por fin, estoy hambriento.

La amiga de Logan nos trajo a un bar-restaurante para cenar; es un lugar muy agradable, luce elegante pero hay personas de todas las edades, ademas la música de fondo es un rock suave, cosa que me gusto aun mas, ademas están transmitiendo un juego en la televisión:

-Me gusta-

-Gracias-Respondió Lucy, no me di cuenta que hablaba en vos alta-La comida aquí es excelente.

-Ademas la música es buena-Agrego Logan y no podría estar mas de acuerdo con el.

-¿Nos sentamos en una mesa o en la barra?

-Siempre nos sentamos en esa-Respondió Logan señalando una mesa al fondo, cerca de la ventana cosa, cosa que me agrado. Caminamos al lugar y nos sentamos mientras Lucy volvía con las cartas en la mano.

La chica nos contó que visitaban tanto el lugar que ya los meseros no les decían nada por aquello, nos dispusimos a mirar el menú mientras charlábamos y yo aproveche para averiguar un par de cosas. Por ejemplo que vivían juntos en un departamento que pagaban entre los dos, que ambos se conocían desde pequeños y se consideraban hermanos:

-Cualquiera pensaría que son pareja-Acoto Kendall, y ese era justo el pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. En respuesta Lucy y Logan intercambiaron miradas un momento antes de echarse a reír en nuestra cara:

-He de confesarlo, ese era el sueño de nuestros padres-Decía la pelinegra-Hasta que me volví la rebelde sin causa que siempre he sido-Agrego mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Kendall que solo sonrió como galán, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que le he visto esa sonrisa-Y cuando Logan se sincero...

-¿A que te-

Quería preguntar a que se refería con eso pero en ese momento llego uno de los meseros para tomarnos la orden; Lucy pidió una ensalada cesar, Kendall una chuleta de cerdo, Logan una pechuga a la plancha y yo opte por unos medallones de lomo con champiñones.

-¿Logan...-No saben el valor que tuve que reunir para hablarle directamente-A que se referían cuando dijeron que te sinceraste?

-A cuando le dije a mis padres que soy gay-Respondió como si habláramos del clima, cosa que me sorprendió mucho-Es algo extraño de recordar...

-¿Que quieres decir?-Se que la pregunta de Kendall va mas por mi que por el.

-Tuve la peor discusión que he tenido con mis padres y esa misma noche llegue al departamento de Lucy con mis maletas pidiendo posada-Respondió tranquilo, pero puedo ver un atisbo de dolor en su vos-La parte extraña es que no se si alegrarme o deprimirme...

-¿Porque, tus padres no te aceptaron?-Aquella pregunta, me la e echo tantas veces a mi mismo que quiero saber.

-De eso hace dos años-Respondió-Y aun no se dignan a hablarme...

-Lo lamento...

-No es algo para lamentar-Agrego con una sonrisa y dándome una palmada en el hombro-Mi vida ahora es mucho mejor de lo que abría sido si hubiera continuado mintiendo, estoy seguro.

-Que envidia...

-Carlos aun no les dice a su familia-Esta es una de las pocas veces que agradezco que sea Kendall quien hable por mi:

-¿Y como le haces?-Pregunto Lucy con clara sorpresa en su vos, yo puse cara de no entender y replanteo la pregunta-Para verte con tus novios, y toda la cosa...

-!He! Yo..No...-Siento como mis orejas y mi rostro se calientan rápidamente-Yo nunca he tenido novio...De echo nunca he tenido pareja.

-¿¡Que!?-La pregunta fue unánime, pero me sorprendió que fuera Logan el que continuara-¿Nunca, nada de nada?

-Soy mas virgen que el aceite de oliva-Respondí con humor-Que puedo decir, aun no consigo a esa persona especial...

-Aun no consigues ni al equivocado-Bromeo Kendall, cosa que me molesto un poco; por suerte llego nuestra comida y se desviaron del tema de mi vida sentimental-Y tu Logan, ¿nada de nada como Carlos?...-Es un maldito.

-Mas o menos...-Respondió el castaño y puedo notar como sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, dios luce tan tierno-Tuve un par de novios en la escuela pero nada serio.

-Ves Carlos, Logan si puede tener novio...

-Si, pero fui yo la que se los consiguió-Aclaro Lucy-Logan es demasiado tímido...

-Parecen dos padres solteros hablando de sus hijos-Comente, sacando un pequeña risa a Logan cosa que me animo a continuar-Ademas, lo tímido es lindo...

-Logan es lindo, querrás decir.

Después de eso el ambiente entre Logan y yo finalmente se relajo, podía hablar con el sin ningún miedo y el me daba mas confianza con cada broma. Resulto que tenemos mas cosas en común de las creía, nos gustan varias bandas, también nos gusta hacer deporte (aunque parece que Logan prefiere los arriesgados), una de las pocas cosas en las que diferíamos era en que Logan comía muy poco (dejo la mitad de su comida) y yo como mas de lo normal (pude terminarme su comida).

Después de la cena fue la oportunidad de Kendall de llevarnos a un lugar de su gusto: una discoteca.

Admito que me gusto la idea, después de una buena cena irme a bailar es uno de mis planes favoritos. Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas mientras Kendall pedía la usual botella de whisky. Nos quedamos un rato charlando animadamente hasta que nos bebimos la mitad del licor; llegados a este punto Kendall dijo que ninguno bebería nada hasta que quemáramos todo el licor en nuestro cuerpo. Como era de suponer Kendall se llevo a Lucy a la pista mientras yo me quedaba pensando si invitar a Logan o no:

-Si quieres ve a bailar...-Soltó de repente antes de que yo me decidiera-No hay problema yo me quedare aquí.

-No quieres venir-Le ofrecí poniéndome de pie, mitad invitación mitad no querer dejarlo solo: el solo negó con la cabeza. Yo lo mire extraño, tenia la cabeza baja y lucia deprimido, no podía irme y dejarlo hay solo así que me senté a su lado:

-¿Que pasa?-Le pregunte dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro-¿Porque no vienes a bailar? No nos quitaran la mesa...

-No es eso-Respondió-Es que, yo no se bailar...-Soltó finalmente. Me sorprendió mucho, pero no quiero hacerlo sentir mal:

-¿Quieres aprender?-Le ofrecí y el se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Fin Pov Carlos

Pov Logan

-¿Quieres aprender?-Me pregunto Carlos y asentí, claro que quiero aprender. Un segundo después sentí como me tomaba por la muñeca y me llevaba a la pista de baile:

-¿Que haces?-Le pregunte muerto de la vergüenza, estaba rodeado de gente bailando y yo ni me movía.

-No dijiste que querías aprender a bailar.

-Si, pero no creí que-No podía hablar, la música estaba muy alta y la gente a mi alrededor me empujaba:

-Vamos suéltate...-Me dijo Carlos bailando frente a mi, dios el si que sabe bailar.

-No puedo, me da pena-Respondí muy cohibido, pero Carlos me tomo por los hombros y me miro a la cara:

-Nadie te esta mirando, solo muévete-Me dijo, yo solo mire a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie me prestaba atención y empece a moverme sintiéndome muy tonto:

-No puedo soy muy torpe-Exclame, Carlos solo resoplo divertido y se acerco a mi; tomo mis manos y las puso en sus hombros mientras el ponía las suyas en mi cintura:

-Tu puedes, solo suelta la cadera, es fácil-Carlos empezó a moverse y a guiarme con sus manos, yo solo trataba de seguirlo; era divertido pero aun así seguía sintiéndome torpe. Después de un rato ya sabia bailar de una forma decente como decía Carlos, sin embargo estar rodeado de tanta gente me dio muchísimo calor así que sugerí ir a la barra por unos tragos, eso y que Lucy y Kendall estaban algo "ocupados" en la mesa y no quería interrumpirlos.

-Esos dos no pierden tiempo ¿he?-Dijo divertido Carlos sentando en una de las sillas.

-Lucy ya sabia a lo que venia-Respondí divertido mientras el barman preparaba nuestros tragos.

-Lo ciento...

-¿Porque te disculpas?-Le pregunte algo fuera de lugar.

-Tu sabes, te obligaron a venir conmigo-Respondió-Y no te agrado mucho.

-En primer lugar, no me obligaron-Le dije dando un sorbo a mi bebida-¿Y de donde sacas que no me agradas?

-Pues, eras algo antipático conmigo.

-Es que tu fuiste grosero cuando nos conocimos-Aclare-Ni siquiera me miraste a la cara, así que creí que era yo quien no te agradaba.-Mi respuesta la saco una carcajada a Carlos que también probaba su bebida.

-Creo que estamos a mano-Soltó acabándose de un solo tiro su bebida dejándome con los ojos abiertos. Un segundo después me tomo de la muñeca y me devolvió a la pista, esta ves me anime a bailar solo. Tal ves era el licor en mi sistema no era suficiente para menguar mi timidez, pero si para que me divirtiera con eso.

-Ya le cogiste el ritmo-Grito Carlos por encima de la música, yo solo me reí y asentí enérgicamente.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo sentir fue como me tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, jalaba, me abrazaba por la cintura y, finalmente, los gruesos labios de Carlos sobre los míos. Fue una sensación, extraña; podía sentir el sabor del licor y a la ves uno dulce, que no tengo idea de donde salio pero, me gusta.

Suavemente fue desasiendo el beso cuando la falta de aire se hizo absoluta. Lo mire a los queriendo una explicación pero el solo me miraba con vergüenza y antes de volver a besarme solo dijo:

-Lo ciento...-Esta ves me sujeto de la cadera y me unió mas a el, creo que lo disfrutare por ahora antes de pedirle una explicación. Continuamos besándonos hasta que ya ninguno de los dos soporto el estar siendo empujados por todos los que si estaban bailando; así que lo tome y lo lleve a la primera puerta que vi: el baño, !no piensen mal! Fue de manera inconsciente lo juro:

-Quieto hay-Deje a Carlos esperando frente a los lavamanos mientras me aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie dentro para luego cerrar la puerta del baño y ponerle seguro desde adentro; me gire y vi a Carlos mirarme como si estuviera loco-¿Que?

-¿Que planeas hacerme?-Pregunto con un tono calmado pero en serio.

-Nada-Respondí con obviedad.

-¿Seguro?...

-Si...

-Soy policía, se tratar con violadores...

-!No pienso violarte!-Grite exasperado de esa charla tan ridícula-La razón por la que nos encerré fue para que me dijeras porque me besaste.

-Oh-Llámenme pervertido, pero me parece que Carlos estaba mas interesado en quien de los dos seria violado-Perdón, el plan era robar solo un beso pero...-Lucia apenado, incluso deprimido; pero antes de que yo dijera algo-Me gusto tanto que quise mas.

-Ah...-Y ahora esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, empiezo a creer que Carlos es bipolar-¿!QUE!?

Fin Pov Logan

El castaño estaba molesto, o al menos lo aparentaba, era consciente de que le había gustado que Carlos lo besara pero no quería parecer fácil: -Prioridad: siempre mantén el suspenso- eso había sido lo primero que le había enseñado Lucy con respecto a como iniciar una relación.

Mientras tanto, Carlos solo hacia oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía Logan absorto en el movimiento de los labios de este, le había gustado tanto el sabor, la textura, su suavidad:

-...Y yo nunca beso a las personas en la primera cit-

-Pero yo si...-En un instante el moreno tenia arrinconado a Logan entre los lavados y el; mientras Carlos pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba besar a alguien tan guapo como el castaño, Logan pensaba en todo lo que le había aconsejado, recomendado y enseñado su mejor amiga para momentos como ese: -Si te besa, aléjate un poco- lo tenia contra los lavados no tenia forma, ni voluntad, para hacerlo; -Si te gusta, hazte el difícil- claro que le gustaba, pero mucho; -Y por ultimo, si sientes que no puedes resistir solo...-

No pudo recordar el resto, sentir a Carlos morderle el labio inferior le hizo olvidar un par de cosas insignificantes, como su nombre, su dirección, que estaban en un baño...

Pero el moreno no olvido ese detalle, pero aun así no le importo, tomo a Carlos por las caderas y lo levanto hasta sentarlo sobre el mesón de los lavados y mientras Logan lo abrazaba por el cuello, el se dedicaba a meter sus manos por entre la franela que llevaba puesta Logan y subir acariciando cada centímetro de la espalda del castaño, el cual suspiro sobre el beso al sentir como las fuertes manos del moreno subían por su columna.

Llegados al punto en que ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, después de prácticamente arrancarse las camisas, a ninguno de los dos le importo donde estaban. Logan besaba con fuerza el cuello del otro; Carlos sentía como su piel se iba calentando cada ves mas, hasta que no pudo seguir soportando mas: !Que tenia veintidós años! Veintidós años de hacerse el tonto en las duchas, veintidós años de ver a sus amigos felices con pareja, !Veintidós años de conformarse solo con revistas para satisfacerse!

Y ahora, tenia en frente un chico que le gustaba, le correspondía y lucia tan necesitado como el.

Así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo beso a Logan con toda la pasión que tenia contenida mientras sus manos bajaban hasta empezar a sacarle el cinturón y empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón:

-Espera, mi celular...-Como pudo Logan saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar-Oh, maldición...

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Carlos desistiendo de su tarea mientras Logan le mostraba la pantalla de su celular:

_"Se que deben estar pasándola bien ;), pero ya mas de uno se a quejado que el baño para hombres esta cerrado n.n...Con amor Lucy 3"_

_ -¿_Y ahora?-Pregunto mirando a Carlos que lucia preocupado.

-Nos vamos, sera lo mejor...-Tan rápido como pudieron se pusieron sus camisas de nuevo y con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta-No ay nadie.

Salieron como si nada y caminaron entre la gente hasta encontrar a sus amigos en la entrada, Kendall con una ceja levantada y Lucy con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Que?-Ninguno de los dos planeo aquello, pero el hablar al tiempo solo causo que sus amigos los miraran con aun mas picardia:

-Saben, Kendall y yo queríamos ir a pasear juntos-Les comento la chica-Pero si quieren pueden volver a casa...

-Pervertida.

Media hora después:

-¿Y bien?-En contra de todo pronostico, Logan y Carlos había vuelto al departamento del castaño y habían preferido ponerse a charlar; ahora mismo, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala-¿Si iras conmigo?

-¿No crees que es algo pronto?-En medio de todo, Carlos le había pedido al castaño que fuera su novio y que lo acompañara para decirle a sus padres que era homosexual, y el castaño solo accedió a la primera.

-Lo se, pero quiero decirle todo a mis padres antes de mudarme con Kendall-Explico el moreno, pero Logan no estaba muy convencido:

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?-Pregunto temeroso-No quiero que termines como yo, sin familia solo por ser-No pudo terminar su frase, Carlos sujeto a Logan por el mentón y lo beso con suavidad:

-Si son mi familia, me aceptaran-Le dijo luego de separarse solo unos centímetros-Y si no lo hacen, no tendrás que preocuparte por suegros...

-No es divertido Carlos-A Logan no le gustaba bromear con el tema, pero Carlos tenia una forma de ser tan especial que no podía resistirse.

-Lo lamento, solo no quiero verte deprimido por el tema.

-Gracias, pero no soy un niño al que debas cuidar...

-Tal ves no seas un niño-Mientras hablaba Carlos alzo a Logan y lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo tumbo-Pero eres mi novio, el novio de un policía...-Ahora Carlos caminaba a gatas sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre el castaño que lo miraba divertido-Y eso significa que te cuidare de mañana, de tarde y de noche...En especial de noche.

-¿Y no crees que me demanden por acapararte?

-Tal ves, pero en ese caso yo seré el encargado de castigarte...-Carlos hablaba tan cerca de la oreja del castaño, que este podía sentir una corriente subir por su columna cada ves que sentía su aliento.

-¿En una fría y sucia celda?

-En donde tu quieras...

Tal ves no fue una cita común, tal ves debieron cuidar de no manchar tanto las sabanas, pero en definitiva ambos estaban felices de haberse conocido; la familia de Carlos no tomo muy bien la noticia, pero después de un mes decidieron llamarlo para invitarlo a el y a Logan a cenar, sin embargo aun no digerían le idea del todo y les pedían que no se besaran; un amigo de Kendall les había conseguí al rubio y a Carlos un bonito departamento, y ahora ambos solo tenían que caminar un par de calles para ver a Lucy o a Logan, respectivamente.

Seis meses después:

-¿Estas seguro?

-Lu´, ya te dije que si-Respondió Logan terminando de entrar la ultima maleta y girándose para ver a su amiga, con una leve barriga de tres meses-No me necesitas a mi a tu lado, es a Kendall...

-Si, pero tengo miedo-La chica lucia insegura, Logan solo sonrió de forma fraternal y la abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Kendall es un tipo correcto; se que podrá hacerte feliz.

-Pero tu...

-Yo tengo a Carlos-Interrumpió el chico-Ya es hora de que ambos hagamos nuestra vida por nuestro lado.

-Esta bien, pero mas te vale no decirme gorda cuando vallas a visitarnos-Bromeo la chica a lo que su amigo-hermano soltó una sonora risa.

-!Hey!, ¿todo listo?-En ese momento venían entrando Kendall y Carlos, ambos cargando las maletas del rubio. Logan se giro y camino directo a su pareja para darle un suave beso.

-Hay esta la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo-Kendall dejo al moreno dando saltas por el dolor y fue directo a abrazar a la madre de su hijo.

-Aun no me creo que vayan a tener un bebe-Comento Carlos, ya calmado.

-¿Que criticas?, si Logan pudiera ustedes ya tendrían una guardería montada-

-Idiota-Todos vieron como Logan se coloraba.

-Vamos no es para tanto-Carlos conforto al castaño entre sus brazos mientras Kendall empezaba a bajar las maletas.

-Tranquilo Logie, míralo de este lado-Le dijo la chica en cuanto su novio salio-El tendrá que complacer todos mis antojos...

-Pero no te darán sino hasta el quinto mes.

-Si, pero Kendall no lo sabe.

Después de eso, tanto la pelinegra como el rubio dejaron a sus amigos en su nuevo hogar.

-Me ayudas-

-Tengo una mejor idea-Carlos le quito a su novio la maleta que tenia en sus manos y lo llevo hasta la habitación como un novio lleva a la novia en la luna de miel-¿Que tal si estrenamos nuestra nueva casa?

-Me parece una excelente idea.

Ambos sabían, muy en el fondo, que Kendall tenia razón.

_**FIN**_

* * *

No se ustedes, pero la idea de un Kendall trabajando de stripper me parece bastante buena jaja

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustaría un novio policía? ¿Que harían si necesitan un baño y lo encuentran cerrado? ¿De verdad Lucy salio con Gibby? ¿Quedaron con ganas de mas en la escena del baño? ¿Carlos debería hacer dieta? ¿El autor debería dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? ¿Dejaran reviews? ¿Creen que Lucy y Kendall se apresuraron? ¿Como seria el hijo de Carlitos y Logan? ¿Como se llamaría? ¿Es esta una posible idea para el futuro? ¿Quieren Smut/Lemon? ¿Que pasa con James? ¿Que onda con la pregunta anterior? ¿Por fin se acabaron las preguntas?

Si, la respuesta a la ultima es si jajaja espero les haya gustado esta historia sin mas espero ver sus reviews jajaja


End file.
